Montana Duke
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | associations = | known relatives = Sam Duke (brother) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Camp Redwood" | final appearance = "Final Girl" | actor = Billie Lourd }} is a fictional camp counselor and one of the main characters featured in season nine of the FX Network television series American Horror Story, subtitled "1984". She was played by actress Billie Lourd. Biography Montana Duke was a young blonde-haired woman who lived in Los Angeles, California in the early 1980s. She was obsessed with aerobics and began attending aerobics classes on a consistent basis in 1982. She eventually yearned to grow into the world of competitive aerobics. It was while attending a Slimmercise class that she met instructor Xavier Plympton. In the summer of 1984, Montana met a new member of exercise club, Brooke Thompson. She immediately took an interest in Brooke, even though she told her that she was not homosexual. When Xavier, and a few other club members named Chet Clancy and Ray Powell decided to get summer jobs as counselors at Camp Redwood, Montana elected to go as well. She was hoping to start her own aerobics class at the campground. She egged Brooke into coming along as well, citing that this group needed "more estrogen". The third episode reveals Montana to be the girlfriend of serial killer Richard Ramirez and being behind the attack on Brooke, hoping Ramirez would finish the job of killing her at Camp Redwood. When they arrived at the camp, they met the owner Margaret Booth, as well as activities director Trevor Kirchner. Montana knew of Kirchner from a previous exercise training video and was fixated with him. This fixation grew into a deeper form of lust as the two had sex with one another in the lake that evening. Their escapade was interrupted when Montana noticed car headlights approaching the lake. American Horror Story: Camp Redwood Body Count #Dustin - Stabbed to death. #Richard Ramirez - Throat slit and various methods. #Margaret Booth - Decapitated. Notes & Trivia * * Playing the role of Montana Duke is actress Billie Lourd's third character on American Horror Story. She played the role of Winter Anderson in the season seven storyline, "Cult". She also played real-world Manson follower Linda Kasabian in a fantasy sequence from that same season. She then played Mallory in the season eight storyline, "Apocalypse". * Montana Duke said that Trevor Kirchner was the first man she ever masturbated to based on the exercise video she saw him. She described his genitalia as "flopping around like a baby elephant's trunk". * Montana Duke once attended a party at actress Justine Bateman's house, but admitted that she didn't really know her. * Although she claimed "I'm not a Lez", it didn't take long before she tried to kiss Brooke Thompson. Appearances * American Horror Story: Camp Redwood * American Horror Story: Mr. Jingles * American Horror Story: Slashdance * American Horror Story: True Killers * American Horror Story: Red Dawn * American Horror Story: Episode 100 * American Horror Story: The Lady in White * American Horror Story: Rest in Pieces * American Horror Story: Final Girl See also External Links * References Category:Main characters Category:Ghosts Category:Characters who are stabbed to death Category:Camp counselors